Closeted
by katabatikos
Summary: Magnus and Alec are spending the night together... What happens when his parents come home early? Fluff and angst and all those good things. Some M/M action.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is far from my first story. It is, however, my first fanfic, so please try not to hate it too much. Thank. Reviews are appreciated. Oh, and they're some reference's to Cassie's short story ****_kissed_****, and if you haven't read that, then I recommend making it your first priority. Seriously, it's worth it. Also if you'd rather avoid some slightly M rated stuff then you can skip over the first three paragraphs and you should be set. _  
_**

"Mag-Magnus, I'm gonna-" Alec's voice is lost to a groan as his boyfriend pushes into him once again. He curses as the warlock starts moving even faster.

"Gotta put that stamina rune to good use." Magnus grunts, burying himself one last time before they cum together.

The two boys lie gasping on Alec's bed, which is currently hidden under a mess of tangled limbs, crumpled sheets, and sweaty hair. (Some of which is rather vibrantly colored.) The sounds of heavy breathing fade slowly, and the two figures reorganize themselves into more comfortable positions lying beside each other.

"That was..." The younger boy's voice trails off.

"Good." The other finishes. Alec snorts.

"Just good?" A smile teases the corner of his mouth.

"Or mildly great."

"Well, if that was 'mildly great,' what do you say we try for 'fucking fantastic' tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds brilliant." Magnus laughs. He shifts so that he's on top of the other boy again, leaning down to kiss him...

And that's when they hear two sets of footsteps from down the hall. Someone with a deep voice mutters something, which makes the other set of feet laugh, a sound that grows louder as it nears Alec's bedroom.

"I thought your parents weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning!"

"They're not!" Alec hisses. "Hide!"

"Where?"

"I don't know-in the closet!"

Magnus shoots Alec a dark look. "Really Alec? Isn't that where you should be?"

"You want to have this talk _now_?"

Magnus narrows his cat eyes in distaste before hurriedly separating himself from the other boy. He wraps himself in a blanket thrown over the back of one of Alec's chairs, stalking over to the wardrobe and slamming the door shut. There's an audible crash and a muffled yelp of pain. Alec rolls his eyes. He tangles himself in his sheet before knocking over a nightstand and tossing himself off the side of his bed. His parents burst through the door.

"Alec!" His mother says, throwing on the light. He grimaces, shielding his eyes. "Are you alright? What was all that noise?"

"Fell out of bed." Alec mumbles, heaving himself upright.

"I distinctly heard two crashes." His father frowns, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"One was my nightstand." He's given two doubtful looks. "C'mon guys, it's late. What say you we talk about my... unconscious attempts at sky diving in the morning." Alec grimaces when his voice cracks on the last word. Such a hopeless liar! He gives his parents what he hopes is an innocent, pleading look. Please, please go away?

"Fine." His mother sighs, "goodnight, Alec. Try and get some sleep." She drags his father from the room. Alec holds his breath as the door shuts behind them. He waits a full minute after listening to their footsteps retreat to release it.

"By the angel, that was close. Magnus, you can get out of the closet." Alec picks himself off the floor and climbs back onto his bed, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm not the one who's in it!" The warlock grumbles, struggling to free himself from a wave of black and blue t-shirts.

"Hey, c'mere."

"Make room."

Alec scoots over and sneaks a kiss on Magnus's lips as the warlock moodily settles himself next to his boyfriend. "Hey," Alec leans forward and grabs the warlocks chin, turning his face so that he's looking at him. "I'll tell them. Really." Magnus raises an eyebrow. "You know, someday." Alec says, unable to meet his gaze now. He releases his boyfriend, who falls back against the pillows and sighs.

"No, I'm sorry. I know how hard you're trying. It's not easy. I get it."

"I'm going to tell them."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Who are you doing this for? You? Me?" Magnus is sitting up again, eyes burning into Alec's.

"Us!"

"Because..."

"Because I like you. Like you, like you." Magnus smiles a little, eyes gleaming from the memory. "I especially like me with you." Alec whispers, leaning forward just a little. Magnus grins.

"What, are we twelve now?" The warlock asks. The two men lean into each other, both wanting to taste the others smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****This started out as nothing more than a humble one-shot, but people requested more and here we are. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are really appreciated.**

A sliver of sunlight works its way past Alec's thick curtains, enough to make out Magnus's curled form, and just enough to study the warlock's face as he sleeps. He likes the way his eyes curve, and he likes the straight nose, the raised cheekbones, the pierced ears, the strong jaw, the slight stubble, his lips…

Alec looks away. He pictures Magnus, the way the warlock's mouth moves when he was smiling, laughing, frowning, kissing, exploring… Talking. "I love you." Neither has said it yet.

He's tempted to do it now, to lean over Magnus, run his fingers through his hair, whisper it in his ear… The warlock wouldn't know.

He's scared.

A laugh works its way up his throat, it comes out hoarse and awkward._ By the angel, I'm a shadowhunter, I can kill demons, but I can't say three words to one very sparkly warlock?_

"Demon hunting is so much simpler, though." He mutters. Magnus stirs, shifting and mumbling before drifting back to sleep. Alec sighs, then moves closer to the warlock, curling around him.

* * *

A voice is pulling Alec from sleep. It's not the one he expects, or the one he particularly wants to hear. "Alec, you black haired bastard, you were supposed to be training with me twenty minutes ago!" Words are flying from Jace's mouth much too quickly, and Alec misses most of them. They continue to fill the room, and he imagines them spinning in circles and running into each other, fighting for space. "I understand why you'd want to acquire more beauty sleep, how else are you to compete with my own stunning features, but I'm afraid it's a battle long lost." Alec decides to throw a pillow at him. It misses.

"Leave." He attempts to bury himself further into the covers, as if such a thing were possible.

"This," Jace says, pointing a finger at the offending projectile, "this is exactly why you need to heave your sorry self out of bed and into the training room. Immediately."

"I'll be there in a sec." Alec mumbles. Jace eyes him suspiciously.

"I know you're not a morning person, but you're usually not _this_ bad."

"Yes, well I'm currently not awake enough to bother drawing an alert rune. Quite the conundrum. Goodbye." Jace narrows his eyes, and stays where he is.

"Is that glitter on your bed?" Alec throws another pillow at him. This time he doesn't miss.

"_Goodbye!_"

"All right, all right." Jace smirks, holding up his hands in a gesture of innocence, and backs out of the room. Alec sighs loudly.

"Well. Shit."

* * *

Magnus's doorbell rings. "WHO DARES TO CALL UPON HIS MAGNIFICENCE, THE HIGHEST WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?"

There's a light cough, and then "um-me. Alec, that is. Your boyfriend?"

"Alec! Come in, darling!" The door flies open and a hesitant shadowhunter steps into Magnus's sitting room. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye this morning, I had an urgent phone call from an old client. How are you?"

"Thanks. Good, that is. Um."

"What is it, Alec?" The younger boy exhales loudly, air hissing between clenched teeth.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't what bother me?"

"You know what I'm asking."

There's a pause in which Magnus seems unwilling to meet Alec's gaze. "Yes, alright. It's not entirely pleasant, dating a closeted shadowhunter. But-"

"They're going to be disappointed."

"What?"

"They're going to be disappointed. In me."

"Maybe. They shouldn't be. Hey, listen. Look at me. You, Alexander Lightwood, are not a disappointment."

"Good to know."

"Come on, Alec, think about it! I mean, what is it that you've done _really_? So you like someone. It's not as though you're sacrificing virgins under a full moon or dancing the chimichanga while screaming in Cantonese."

"People won't see it that way. _They_ might not see it that way. And the chimichanga is a fried burrito, not a dance move."

"You're missing the point. I'm not saying that it'll be easy, and I'm not saying they'll react in a particularly positive manner, but they won't hate you. Do you think this is something you can hide forever?"

"I could try." Alec mutters.

"Really? And that's what you want, is it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Alec, you have two parents who love you _very much_."

"I know." He whispers. "I'm sorry. And I meant what I said. I'll do it. For you and for me."

"Indeed. Thank you, Alexander. Now, I'm very sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. There are many Magnificent High Warlock-y duties to attend to and the like; not a moment to spare."

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Call me?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Sorry this only took me like two months to finally write. Sighs. Whoops. I'll have the next one out by the end of the week. This one doesn't feature a lot of malec interaction, its purpose is more to set up all of that in the next installment (and there is a lot). Look forward to some flashbacks and some angst and some gay. It'll be great.**

**I was trying to figure out when all of this is taking place. I think it's somewhere after COG and before COFA, in an AU of sorts where Alec's parents still don't know about his relationship with Magnus.**

"taki's 12:00?" It was a text from Magnus.

"i'll c u then" His finger paused on the send button. Things had been tense with Magnus lately. He needed to tell his parents. _How_ was he going to tell his parents? Should he come out to each of them separately? Together? The idea of going through the whole business twice made his stomach churn. He wanted to get it over with. Did he give an introductory speech, or just spit it out? "Hi, mom, dad. Wanted to let you know I'm dating someone. A special someone. A downworlder someone. Before you get mad, I should also tell you that the someone is a _male _downworlder someone, and before you get even angrier, it might be good of me to mention that this male downworlder someone is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, who, it's been noted, 'looks like a gay sonic the hedgehog and dresses like the child catcher from chitty chitty bang bang.' Yeah. Did I mention that _I'm_ gay? Because that's totally a thing. Um."

Another text from Magnus. "can u come?" Alec felt the strong desire to punch something.

"i'll be there" He rubbed his face with his hands like he was attempting to flatten it. _Stupid stupid stupid_. He hated lying. He hated liars. It was _tiresome_. It had been one thing when it'd been Jace, because there'd been nothing happening to lie about. But now…

"Alec?" Alec jumped, wincing when his voice squeaked as he answered.

"Yeah mom?"

"What are you still doing in your room? I made lunch."

"Um, I have plans." He said, slipping his phone into his back pocket and stepping into the hallway.

"Oh, really? Where are you going?"

"Taki's."

"By yourself? Why don't you eat here?"

"Jace will be there."

"Jace? He's with Clary."

"Yeah. Jace and Clary will be there."

"But Jace said he was going to teach the girl some self-defense in the park…"

"Yeah, gotta go mom!" He kissed her on the cheek and hurried down the hall before she could respond.

* * *

The elevator was already heading up. Alec turned, planning on disappearing into one of the side rooms to avoid yet another familial confrontation, but the doors were already open. Alec gagged at the stench of ichor and blood accosting him. Jace, very pale, was leaning heavily on Clary, who wasn't looking all that great herself.

"By the angel!" Alec was next to his brother in an instant, stele in hand.

"That won't help. I've tried." Clary looked like hell, but her voice was steady, and the soft features of her face were sharp and hard. Suddenly she didn't look like a little kid anymore.

"What were you two _doing_? You were supposed to be training!"

"We were interrupted." Jace's voice was thin, but not without his usual sarcasm. "You going to fix me up? I suppose you could leave me here to bleed my guts out, but I expect Maryse would kill you for allowing me to ruin her carpets. Then we'd both be dead."

"Shut up, Jace! Alec, help me carry him to the infirmary. He's heavy."

"All muscle, I assure you." Clary shot him a look so sour it looked like she was trying to swallow a lemon.

"If you weren't already injured, I would hit you." Jace looked fascinated.

"Really, because—"

"Both of you shut up!" Alec went around to Jace's other side and together the two of them half walked, half carried Jace down the hall.

* * *

Maryse wasn't far from where Alec had left her. She didn't scream when she saw them, but all the blood drained from her face. She was next to Jace in an instant, and Alec helped her carry and set him down in one of the infirmary beds. She shooed them from the room. Clary wouldn't leave. Alec took her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on." He started in the direction of the library.

"You're leaving him?! What the hell, Alec?"

He spun around to face her. "_I_ am going to call the silent brothers. Stay here if you want, just stay outside. You'd only be a distraction for my mom in there."

"I could help—"

"Do you have any medical training? Do you know anything about demon poison? There's some serious shit inside him right now, and Hodge isn't here, and my mom is going to do everything she can but it won't be enough, so I'm getting help." She glared at him. He turned and kept walking. He heard her footsteps behind him. "What were the two of you doing anyways? I thought you were supposed to be practicing defensive training!"

"We were attacked."

"At the park?" She sighed.

"We were taking a break, going for a walk, going to get lunch and then… Round demons. A lot of them. They were screeching at us, I think one of them said something… Something about Jace killing its brother."

"From that day at Luke's." Alec guessed. "When they attacked Maya."

"I got one of them, but there was another one behind it, and one behind me, and—"

"And Jace jumped in front of it."

"He killed it, but it got some teeth in him." Alec cursed and walked more quickly.

"Did you kill them all?"

"Yes. We tried to get the needles out, but some were too deep." Alec was running now, and Clary was struggling to keep up with her short legs. He stopped suddenly and Clary almost ran into him. He pulled out his phone.

"You have the brothers on speed dial?"

"I'm not calling them. There's a limit to what they can do. Magnus? Magnus it's Jace, round demons. Can you—okay. Thank you. Thank you, Magnus, I—" His phone beeped. Magnus had hung up. He sighed and turned around to sprint back towards the infirmary but ended up colliding with his father instead.

"Dad! Dad, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Idris."

"Maryse called me, and I commandeered a portal." He turned to Clary. "You look like you've been in a fight."

"Round demons. One of them bit Jace."

"Alec, that person you were on the phone with—Magnus, was that The High Warlock Magnus Bane?" Alec spluttered for a moment.

"Um.. Uh—" Clary cut in, for which he was grateful.

"He's something of an acquaintance of mine. Used to rob me of the sight, take away my memories. He kind of owes me." Robert nodded.

"He'll heal Jace?"

"Yes." Clary and Alec spoke in unison. Alec cleared his throat.

"Jace." Was all he said, and he took off down the hallway once again.


End file.
